memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Auto-destruct
The auto-destruct system (also known as self-destruct or destruct sequence) was a starship system that allowed the total destruction of the vessel. This was typically activated as a last resort, usually to prevent a ship from falling into enemy hands. On Starfleet vessels, the activation sequence varied from class to class but usually required authorization with the use of command authorization codes. Once the countdown was activated, the ship's computer could give audio warnings and/or displayed countdown warning graphics on viewscreens and terminals. In the 23rd century, self-destruct was also known as Starfleet Order 2005. ( ) Known sequences Constitution-class On starships, the and two senior officers were required to initiate the destruct sequence, using the following, concurrent codes: Each officer would state their name, rank and corresponding code: # "Destruct sequence 1, code 1-1 A." # "Destruct sequence 2, code 1-1 A-2B." # "Destruct sequence 3, code 1 B-2B-3." The computer would then reply: :"Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for (time interval) countdown." The commanding officer would then state: :"Code zero zero zero. Destruct. Zero." The computer would than activate red alert and respond: :"Destruct sequence is activated." The sequence could be aborted at any time until T-minus five seconds by the captain or highest-ranking officer, with the command "Code 1-2-3-continuity, abort destruct order." Beyond that, the destruct order could not be cancelled. ( ; ) s destruct sequence activated in 2285.}}|In Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, it was stated that if the code "0-0-0-Destruct-1" was given, it would result in an overload of the warp core (most likely an intentional warp core breach, although that term was not used until ). This version of the auto-destruct was meant for use in deep space, nowhere near a planetary environment.}} Galaxy-class Originally, the auto-destruct sequence aboard starships required the authorization and palm-print identification of both the commanding and executive officers from main engineering. The sequence could be aborted from the bridge by voice recognition and palm print identification by the same officers. The time interval could not be adjusted and was preset for a five minute countdown. ( ) By 2365, the time interval could be pre-selected and the countdown aborted without the need of palm-print identification. The activation of the auto-destruct sequence also triggered a red alert. ( ) Upon providing palm-print identification, the captain would order the computer to initiate the auto-destruct. The computer would ask if the first officer concurred. Providing the first officer agrees, the computer would verbally confirm the order and begin the countdown with the appropriate time delay. Should the order be desired to be cancelled, the captain would order the computer to abort the sequence. The computer would question the first officer's agreement before cancelling the sequence. File:Auto-destruct countdown, 2364.jpg|The countdown timer in 2364 File:Auto-destruct countdown, 2365.jpg|The countdown timer in 2365 Defiant-class The sequence was activated from the bridge, requiring the captain and first officer's consent and palm-print identification to activate. The time delay was left to the captain's discretion. Upon activation of the destruct sequence, a red alert would be triggered and all bridge computer terminals would display the remaining time left in the countdown. Cancelling the sequence would require the captain and first officer's orders without the need of palm-print identification or computer clarification. ( ) ''Intrepid''-class Aboard the , auto-destruct required the captain's sole authorization. In addition to selecting the desired time interval, the captain also had the option of ordering a silent countdown – a single voice prompt would occur at the commencement of the sequence, with no further audio warnings made. ( ) If the starship's secondary command processors were offline, the auto-destruct sequence could not be completed. ( ) Sovereign-class The required the authorization of the captain and two senior officers. Each would state their name and rank, confirming the sequence, and giving their authorization code. The captain would then select the destruct sequence type, sequence delay, and whether a silent countdown would be initiated. :"Computer, begin auto-destruct sequence, authorization Picard 4-7 Alpha Tango." :"Computer, Commander Beverly Crusher. Confirm auto-destruct sequence, authorization Crusher 2-2 Beta Charlie." :"Computer, Lieutenant Commander Worf. Confirm auto-destruct sequence, authorization Worf 3-7 Gamma Echo." :(The computer would ask for the final code to start the sequence.) :"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Destruct sequence Alpha-One. Fifteen minutes, silent countdown. Enable." The auto-destruct need not be deactivated by the ship's captain, as Lieutenant Commander Data was able to deactivate the auto-destruct sequence by himself. ( ) ) or if he circumvented the system with the main computer encryption codes he stored in his neural net.}} An "Omega" option for the auto-destruct was also available and only needed the captain's authorization to initiate. :"Computer, stand-by auto-destruct sequence Omega. Recognize voice pattern Jean-Luc Picard, authorization Alpha-Alpha 3-0-5." If the ship was significantly damaged, the auto-destruct system could be rendered inoperable. ( ) Methods On most Federation ships, the destruct sequence used one of two methods of completion. The first used the ship's matter and antimatter fuel supplies, combining them in an unmoderated reaction with the resultant annihilation reaction being enough to destroy the vessel, much like a warp core breach. Klingon vessels, like the , were equipped with this self-destruct method that caused a containment failure within the warp core. ( ) In the second, explosive charges placed at key points throughout the vessel would ensure complete destruction. It was approximately half as powerful as the former method (an estimated yield of one thousand and five hundred photon torpedoes, respectively). A Constitution-class starship could be destroyed in this fashion with internal explosions emanating from the ship's turboshafts. ( ) 23rd century Romulan vessels used "old style" atomic weapons in their self-destruct system which were not integrated into the ship itself. These weapons could be removed and jettisoned into space as Mines. ( ) During the Galen border conflict, Talarian observation craft equipped with self-destruct devices and subspace proximity detonators were responsible for 219 casualties over a three day period. ( ) A Borg vessel's self-destruct mechanism forced the ship's power grid to feed back on itself, forcing an explosion that destroyed the ship. Lieutenant Commander Data was able to trigger such a destruction while being linked to the collective consciousness of the Borg ship that threatened Earth in 2367. The Borg Queen ordered the self destruction of several Borg ships that carried drones linked to Unimatrix Zero as well as a Borg tactical cube that had Captain Kathryn Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres aboard. ( ; ) When a Borg vessel was critically damaged, all of its vital technology, such as the transwarp coils, self-destructed to prevent their use by other species. ( ) Appendices See also * Computer log * Log buoy External link * de:Selbstzerstörung Category:Maneuvers Category:Spacecraft components